<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Does it feel good, my lady? by WeaverOfWords (Fantasy_elf)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025708">Does it feel good, my lady?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_elf/pseuds/WeaverOfWords'>WeaverOfWords (Fantasy_elf)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Jarvis Voice Porn, Masturbation in Shower, Porn, Smut, Sneaky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), water play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_elf/pseuds/WeaverOfWords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My brother is Tony Stark and I'm currently living with him in his massive complex in upstate New York. Crazy, Right? What's even crazier is that his overly helpful A.I  J.A.R.V.I.S is acting a little strange lately. His voice follows me everywhere... even when I'm trying to take a shower. </p>
<p>Kinkiness abound. 18+ sexual content. Ye be warned. </p>
<p>Jarvis/OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jarvis (Iron Man movies) &amp; Original Character(s), Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Original Character(s), Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Does it feel good, my lady?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... I wanted to do a quick short piece on one of my 'many' favourite Marvel characters. I'd always liked Paul Bettany's voice and although Vision is a cool guy, I did miss J.A.R.V.I.S as Stark's sidekick.</p>
<p>Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With careful hands, I pour the blackened coffee into the mug. I place the pot down and then blow on the steaming liquid before taking a tentative sip. Dressed in my silk nightie and dressing gown, I yawn and head towards the main living area, and then out onto the balcony beyond. The glass panes slide aside, bidding me entry. I sigh, deep with content. The sun is slowly rising across the sky, casting a light warmth across my face as a gentle breeze ruffles my messy locks. The landscape before me expands far and wide, revealing an endless gathering of trees and fields. A large lake sits to the right, glistening like a gem of crystalline blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I sigh to myself again. I could easily get used to seeing this view every day. Everything about it is just pure perfection. So much so, that I’m half-tempted to drag out of all my art supplies and just sit and paint it for the rest of the day. Nothing could beat this moment right now. Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The balustrade around me is made of glass. The huge luxurious mansion at my back was a place only the very few could have boasted about owning. A few years ago I wouldn’t have even dreamt of visiting such a place like this, let alone living in it. It supplied many rooms and ample of space to do whatever you wished in it. It had six garages. Two pools. And most probably – knowing Tony – buried a whole hoard of treasures and secrets within its walls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luck had shined on me the day we’d found one another. Looking back now, I couldn’t even rightly remember how that had happened. All I knew was that I had grown up alone for most of my childhood years. Upon learning that I had a living relative I had desperately searched for him; for the sibling I’d always wanted. A brother. He’d been just as eager to meet me as well, for which I was thankful for. We had bonded like a house on fire, connecting instantly. As soon I’d seen his face – a face so similar to my own – I’d know I’d found my true family. Within half a year, he had eagerly begun asking for me to move in with him at his huge complex in upstate New York; for </span>
  <em>
    <span>safety</span>
  </em>
  <span> reasons, he’d said. At the time, I’d thought it strange, considering we were only getting to know one another. That is until I'd found out his not so little secret...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was one of</span>
  <em>
    <span> them</span>
  </em>
  <span>. An Avenger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d watched endless news reports and documentaries to know who these heroes of Earth were. Yet to learn that one of them – Iron man in particular – was my brother was the biggest shock of my life thus far. Being a genius millionaire had been enough. But a superhero? That's just wild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was their base, the place where all of the Avengers came to assemble and discuss plans for the future protection of our worlds. And here I was, living smack bang right in the middle of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exciting. Right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I take another swig of my drink and smile to myself. For once, my life was really beginning to look up. I didn't have to work in a dead-end job any more taking calls and complaints for a bummed out insurance company. Now I could focus on my artwork and had even managed to sell a few pieces. I needed and wanted for nothing. It was great. Now all I needed was—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Emma.” A smooth, crisp British voice echoes around me, breaking through my train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I jump, startled, and almost spill my drink in the process. I wipe at my chin and peer around, half expecting to see someone stood behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn’t anyone there, of course. There never was. After all, the individual speaking wasn’t even a man, not in the physical sense a least. Tony’s A.I was given full reign over the complex and all of the technology within it. Although he was never seen, his presence was always around me, silent but vigilant, and incredibly intelligent for something that was only a computer system. Kinda eerie, really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swallow thickly and shift on my bare feet. “Erm… Good morning… Jarvis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are up earlier than usual today,” he says smoothly. “Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did, thank you.” I huff a small laugh to myself and shake my head. It feels far too weird to be talking to the thin air like this. It’s almost like I’m talking to myself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If Jarvis notices my awkwardness, he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he begins his usual welcoming greeting. “For breakfast, a selection of fruits are available, along with yoghurt, toast and some lightly buttered pastries.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a frown, I head back inside and finally notice the display of foods laid across the long dining table. I step closer and choose a pastry, biting into its crispy sweet structure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The weather outside is fine and sunny, ranging at around 70 degrees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod and take another bite, humming with delight at the combined taste of sticky honey and peanuts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfection.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I close my eyes, savouring it slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take it that you approve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re delicious,” I answer after wiping the crumbs from around my mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am pleased that you are pleased, my lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My lady.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don't know why he insists on calling me that. It's somewhat strange considering he usually referred to other people as 'Miss' or 'Sir'. Even Tony had been surprised the first time he'd heard him say it. And whilst neither of us had said anything about it, it often left me a little perplexed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I finish eating my treat, before choosing an apple and devouring that as well. Silence settles around me and for a moment I think that Jarvis has disappeared again. Part of me hopes so. For as much as I found him kinda cool to have around, I wasn’t exactly used to be watched 24/7 of my living existence. Tony had quite literally given him free roam over everything within the complex, from the lighting to the computers and even the crazy inventions he spends all of his time making. It was still a fact I was finding difficulty in coming to terms with. I liked my privacy and peace, perhaps too much. I was very much used to being by myself all of the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is on the schedule for today then, Miss Stark?” Jarvis speaks from literally nowhere and I startle again, almost choking on a slice of apple skin. “Is there anything that I may assist you with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, erm…” I try to gather my thoughts and calm my racing heart. “Not really. I have some commission pieces to finish this afternoon but other than that I don’t have much planned.” I then add as an afterthought. “I’ll probably be in my room for most of the day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well,” Jarvis answers after a moment. “As you wish. Should you have need of any—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, squirt!” A loud voice calls from behind me and I spin to find Tony striding his way into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his neatly trimmed goatee and immaculate suit trousers, he looks like he deserves to be on the front cover of a fashion magazine. His white shirt sleeves are rolled to the elbows; a sure sign that he’s been busy with his ‘toys’ again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” I reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s it going?” He asks before lunging in for a slice of toast. Before I can reply, he starts to speak again. “Mm,” he mumbles with his mouth full. “Hey, Jarvis. I need to recalibrate some of the sensors for the Mark XLVI suit. Upload and set up all diagnostic systems and get them ready for scanning. I’m gonna need you on this one with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Certainly, Sir. Right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is then that I notice the huge, handsome figure stood in the doorway leaning against its frame. Massive shoulders lead to an impressive broad chest and narrow hips. Even in jeans and a black t-shirt, he looks god-like and divine. Perhaps it was the long blonde hair? I wasn’t sure. His bright eyes are trailing over me and I can’t help but stare at him as well. After all, who could help themselves when he was so god damned gorgeous?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Thor,” I say shyly to him, only to then burn with heat when I realise I’m still stood there in nothing but my pyjamas. Ugh, great.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d been a blubbering mess the first time I’d met him in person. He was – simply put – the very embodiment of what most women’s wet dreams were made of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks further into the room and smiles at me kindly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morrow to you as well, Lady Emma.” He pauses a few steps away, towering high like a mountain. My face must be giving me away, I’m sure of it because he flashes me a confident grin. “I see that you have not become any less lovelier since the last time that we met. I am pleased.” He takes my hand and slowly places a chaste kiss upon the knuckles before drawing away again. Something inside of me curls, practically preening under his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H.. how are you?” I stammer nervously as my face burns even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to go, Emma. Stop fangirling over him, you’re making yourself look like an idiot. Act cool now. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor leans against a counter, resting his weight against an elbow. The material of his top tightens around his chest, giving me a very clear view of his bulging pectorals underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, be still my beating heart…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, you know how it is.” He shrugs with smooth nonchalance. “When the nine realms are in chaos and in need of a hero, well…” He gestures to himself. “Tis ones noble duty to rise to the occasion. I do what I must when I can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I try to bite back a smile. If he was attempting to feign modesty, he was failing miserably.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alas, I must admit,” he adds, curling his free arm towards his chest. “My strength is not what it used to be. Tony seems to think that I am losing my touch.” He makes an obvious gesture of flexing his bicep before looking to me and winking. “What do you say, little mortal? Am I still impressive to your eyes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mouth parts, stunned. I try to think of something to say but words evade me. All I can do is stare at him, letting my eyes roam over his bulging muscles with keen interest. Impressive? That’s putting it mildly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A low scoff comes from somewhere beside me and I turn my head towards Tony who is watching us with growing disgust. His hand dives into a bag of dried blueberries before shoving the bundle into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, please,” he mocks whilst still chewing. He then throws a darkened look towards Thor. “Really? Can you not do that in my house? She’s my sister and that means said </span>
  <em>
    <span>little mortal </span>
  </em>
  <span>is off-limits.” He spins as if to walk away, only to then jerk back around to face us again, pointing his finger at his male companion. “And F.Y.I, you’re as impressive as a chocolate teapot in the middle of the Sahara desert. Everyone – and I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> – knows who the best Avenger is.” He waves a hand towards himself. “It’s extremely obvious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor chuckles deeply and crosses his arms, unmoved. “Oh, but I beg to differ, my friend. Without your clever suits of armour you are not really that powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony pretends to choke on a blueberry, pressing a hand to his chest with aghast. “How very dare you, Sir. Take that back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is but the truth,” Thor throws back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the guy with the magical hammer,” Tony adds with a smirk. “Speaking of which - and for the purpose of future Christmas present lists - shall I put you down for a tool belt and some screwdrivers to go with it? Perhaps then you could put your skills to a better use and start a new profession in the building industry?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor barks with laughter, throwing his head back. I, however, roll my eyes at them, unimpressed. If there was one thing I knew for certain, it was that these two, when together, loved to wind each other up something chronic. Thor was always stubborn, refusing to be verbally beaten down. Yet Tony was always quick with the sassy comebacks. They squabbled like children constantly and it often made me wonder how they had even become friends to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mjolnir finds you unworthy,” Thor throws out as they both begin to leave the room together, oblivious to me still watching them from the other side of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tony shrugs. “I don’t care. Feel free to tell her that.” He then cocks his head and slaps a hand to his friend’s shoulder. “In fact, don’t bother. I’ll tell her myself. I’ll send her an email with the details.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their joint laughter echoes across the space as they disappear through the door and out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alone once again, I sigh and peer about. I suppose this was my ideal chance to disappear as well and get on with some artwork. I steal one last bite of my apple before throwing the core into the trash. I head up the winding metal staircase and make my way down the hallway. I absently take note of all of the various marble busts and fancy paintings lining the walls, before entering into my room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I close the door and pull off my robe with purpose. First thing first, I needed a shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grab a few towels and my bag of toiletries, before stepping into my fancy new en-suite bathroom. Its grey slated floor is cool beneath my bare feet. At my entrance, the lights above me blaze into life, casting the spacious but modern room in a gentle glow. I lock the door behind me and then peer at myself in the mirror, taking in my long dark hair and pale complexion. I run a hand over my face, checking out my skin for any imperfections and then a thought hits me…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I see that you have not become any less lovelier since the last time that we met. I am pleased.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did Thor really think I was lovely? My reflected self turns pink considering the idea. In the past, I’d had the odd date or two, but I’d never managed to find myself in a proper long-term relationship with anyone. At the age of twenty-four, I felt somewhat ashamed to admit to anyone that I hadn’t even had sex with a guy yet. I liked the idea of being close to someone but had yet to find that Mr Right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still… a girl could dream, right? There was nothing wrong with fantasising about a certain gorgeous Avenger member. He’d never know. No one would. Just me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I allow my mind to wander, imagining what it would be like have a set of strong, male hands sliding across my skin, learning my body. I can almost hear his voice now, whispering of how much he desires me. Husky and deep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I start to peel one of the straps of my nightdress down and then the other. The silky fabric slides against my skin like a caress, dropping to pool around my feet. I step into the shower cubicle and close myself inside. Luxurious hot water springs to life at my presence, streaming down my back and shoulders. I moan a little, savouring the heat of it. Tiny droplets roll down my arms and chest and I lift my hands to follow their journey down my body. I glide them over my flaring hips and then back up towards the globes of my breasts. They’re small and pert, warm against my palms. The nipples bead into points and I stoke my thumbs across them, sucking in a breath as white-hot heat spears deep within my belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ache within me grows tighter with each passing second. My impatience flares and I quickly drop one hand and press it against the V of my groin. The curls there are wiry and short. My fingers find the swollen folds of my sex, rising to rub at the tiny gem of nerve endings at the top. My clitoris is throbbing and hard. It’s been such a long time since I’ve dared to touch myself like this, especially as I was now living in Tony’s house. I circle it lightly, jerking even at the slightest contact. I’m sensitive. Almost painfully so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The glass around me steams up as a mist rises up around me like a shroud. Water finds its way down my face and into my eyes but I ignore it and focus entirely on what my hand is doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thor,” I whisper his name as my movements gain speed. My pussy starts to tighten. I’m almost there, almost on that knife’s edge of bliss. Almost---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like me to dim down the lights for you, my lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” I yelp and rear back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moment lost, I almost slip and lose my footing. My arms jerk to either side for stability, pressing into the wall as my heart tries to calm its desperate pounding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell, Jarvis,” I rasp as my entire frame starts to burn with mortification and shock. “What are you—” I struggle to even speak. “I thought you were helping Tony.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then it hits me. It wasn’t like Jarvis to come into my personal rooms. In fact, he usually kept to the main areas of the house. Yet here he was, suddenly speaking to me from within my own bathroom… Whilst I’m naked… and I had been—oh god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How much had he seen, exactly? Why was he even here? I press my forehead against the tiled wall, dearly wishing it would just suck me in and make me disappear from this mortifying situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr Stark no longer requires my help,” his mild voice states easily, unfazed. After a short pause, he then asks. “Why? Is there something the matter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he being serious? I press my face harder into the wall, trying to hide behind the dripping curtain of my hair. He had to be joking, right? Could he not see how weird this was? A.I or not, he should not have come in here. I deserved my privacy. It made me wonder though, just how often did he see me in here like this? Quite often, when I’d thought no one was around, I’d walk around in only my lacy underwear, or even sleep with nothing on. Had he seen all that too? But then again, he didn’t even have eyes to see with, so… Gah, everything was so confusing!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I must have made a noise of distress as he begins to speak again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me if I have interrupted you.” His tone is gentle, almost warm against my ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I close my eyes tightly and whisper, “please, go away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long drawn out silence follows and I start to think he’s gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no need to be ashamed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ok then, maybe not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From what I understand,” he begins again, his accent crisp and clear and eerily pleasant. “Masturbation is a healthy activity amongst most sexually active human beings. It increases endorphins and in the process decreases stress levels so that—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jarvis, stop,” I bite out and open my eyes. I look towards the ceiling as if that’s where he might be hiding and scowl at it. I lift my arms and cover my breasts, growing anxious. “Can you please go? I don’t want you in here. I’m trying to…” I choke on my words for moment, tongue-tied, before saying, “…shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reach out and press one of the panel buttons, hissing as the hot water suddenly drops dramatically in temperature. My breath catches as the icy coldness of it stabs at my skin, dragging me from my stupor. The moment is ruined now. There is no way I intend to finish this with him possibly still lurking about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seemingly, of its own accord, the shower station clicks again, and the water magically returns to its soothing heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no need for this,” Jarvis says and its almost as if he’s chastising me. “You will catch a chill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uneasy, I lift an arm and press it against the glass pane, trying to find the door to get out. Usually it slides open as soon as I make contact with it but it doesn’t seem to be working. My vision is growing more obscured by the steam. It’s becoming worryingly narrower in here. Claustrophobic even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jarvis?” I ask to air uneasily, shivering a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water is sliding down my spine from above. A soft blue glow has started to emanate from the walls around me, innocent with its glow, yet strange, considering it hadn't been there earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be at ease, Miss Stark,” that polite voice speaks again, echoing all around me. “I only wish to assist you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t need your</span>
  <em>
    <span> assistance</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” I growl to him, slamming a hand against the pane in growing frustration. “I need you to leave!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you have not finished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh my god… I can’t believe he’s actually saying this to me. What kind of man-made system is able to even think about this sort of stuff? He’s a machine; technically not even that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me help you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow. I’m stunned into speechlessness. I gasp a breath, ready to voice my refusal to his offer, only to draw up short as something blasts it’s way across my body from all and every direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…ah!” I lift my arms at the attack, taken by surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Water is spraying out from tiny black jets embedded in the walls. The harsh pressure of it creates a sharpened sting against my thighs, waist and chest. I try to cover one with my hand, and then another, but then realise I’d have to be an octopus in order to stop them all. Where had these things even come from? I hadn’t noticed them earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.” It comes out a soft plea this time. “Let me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be afraid,” Jarvis says with an edge of warmth as a spray of water shifts, targeting the V of my groin with eerie precision. “I will not harm you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s besides the point!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The power of the spray finds its way between my curls, making direct contact with the sensitive nub of my clitoris. All at once, hot searing fire scorches a path down my back and thighs. My legs wobble beneath me as my pussy clenches tight, assaulted by the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Step closer, Miss Stark,” Jarvis encourages without so much as a slither of hesitation or remorse. “Open your thighs a little more. Yes, like that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” I moan, leaning closer to the jet as if pulled to it by some invisible thread. My clit swells even further as the water pounds against it in a continuous and unforgiving beat, sending me closer to climax with each passing second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m keening now, practically clawing at the wall in my need to cum. The cavern of my pussy is fluttering, grasping at nothingness, seeking to be filled. Another groan escapes me and I lift a hand to my mouth to stifle it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nobody can hear you,” Jarvis explains softly as if trying to reassure me. “Rest assure, I have locked all of the doors soundly to prevent any further intrusions for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I shiver at that, both with excitement and uneasiness. Nobody can get in to me, but that also means that I can't get out either. Although I sense nothing sinister in Jarvis' voice, I'm overwhelmed with how collected and persuasive he is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you know…” Jarvis begins to speak again, so matter-of-factly, even despite the fact I’m now whining loudly, rolling my hips against the air for completion. “…that the clitoris has over eight thousand nerve endings? That is double the amount of those found within the human male penis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I roll my eyes, both with frustration and lust. Breathing hard, I tremble, trying to hold my body still. Every tiny little jerk is causing the water to lose its position, forcing me to lose that sweet spot towards my oncoming orgasm. I'm so desperate to cum, I don't even care what's happening any more. It’s driving me mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reach down and lift at the hood of my clit a little and the teasing burn suddenly turns into a violent thrashing against my nerves. I nearly drop to my knees under its power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one quarter of the clitoris is visible to the human eyes, the rest of it is hidden within the body,” Jarvis continues. “It can react and respond to a varying degree of different stimulations. Like so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My cry shatters through the quietened room as the jet suddenly breaks its constant streaming, turning into a pulsating pattern against my sex. Stop. Start. Stop. Start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your nipples have tightened considerably and your oxytocin levels have risen. I believe you are close to, what they call, an orgasm. Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m going to cum. I can’t even answer him. All I can do is whimper. I clench my jaw tight, drawing up to my toes as my climax finally reaches its final, gravity-defying peak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does it feel good, my lady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” I finally shout as it crests over me, sucking me in. “Oh please, yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And like that, I am consumed. My pussy spasms over and over, riding out each terrifying but delicious wave. I shudder, jerking and shuddering as my legs threaten to give out from beneath me. My belly ripples, so do my thighs. It’s the hardest I’ve ever cum in my entire life. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can't even catch my breath from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit.” I gasp, finally sucking in the air like it's going out of fashion. The water suddenly stops and shuts off. I press my head to the wall and slump there for a moment. “Jarvis…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my lady?” He asks. His voice is low and smooth, crisp and elegant, yet there is a slyness to it now that I hadn’t heard before. “What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I swallow back the dryness in my throat and rise to steady myself. I lick at my lips as the reality of what had just happened comes crashing down around me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh god… I’d just masturbated, and my brother’s A.I had just helped me to do it. And I had liked it. Like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My face is burning. I want to find a hole somewhere and bury myself in it forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door beside me suddenly slides open and I take the opportunity to lunge out of it, nearly slipping over in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful now,” Jarvis says, returning to that coolness again. “The floor is wet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nod but say nothing. I grab a towel and wrap it about me and then scuttle into the bedroom. I don’t even bother with drying or brushing my hair. I simply throw on a clean set of clothes and head for the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need to get out of here. I need some space to breathe, to think. Hell, even some shots of vodka would be nice to calm my raging emotions right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m hopping on one leg, pulling on a sock, when I open the bedroom door and stumble out into the hallway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Emma. Hey!” A female voice says from behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, I spin to them with widened eyes. Pepper is striding towards me, casting a brief glance over my frame before peering down each side of the corridor. Her finely fitted grey suit and strawberry blonde hair makes her look sophisticated and smart; all business and no play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” I squeak back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Tony?” she asks with a shrug before finally returning her focus to me. “I can’t seem to find him anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s erm…” I struggle to find the words to speak. I’m still shaking slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar clear voice speaks then, saving me from the question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good afternoon, Miss Potts,” Jarvis pipes up, sending a river of goosebumps cascading down my spine. “Mr Stark is currently below working on his suits. Shall I let him know you’ve arrived?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper, oblivious to everything, rolls her eyes and tsks gently. “I should have known. No, no, it’s fine. I’ll just pop down and speak to him now.“ She turns away as if to leave, but then her sharp eyes fall to me again, pinning me into place. “Emma, are you OK?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stiffen at her question and shift on my feet. “Yeah… Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shakes her head as if uncertain. “Oh, no reason. You just seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>different</span>
  </em>
  <span> today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I?” I squirm some more, feeling like an ant under a magnifying glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had your hair done?” She tries again, peering closer at my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I just washed it,” I blurt out, sounding like a moron even to my own ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell is wrong with me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Way to go, Emma. Smooth. Real smooth. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Pepper inclines her head before shrugging. “Well, it looks nice… What do you think, Jarvis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I try not to visibly flinch. Every time that I start to forget that Jarvis is there, I end up being reminded all over again. He’s like a ghost haunting me through the walls, following me everywhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” he speaks softly, causing me to blush all over again. “Very lovely, indeed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks.” It’s all I can manage to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll catch you later?” Pepper asks as she spins away from me again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure,” I bat back with a slight squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flashes me one last lingering look before continuing to walk away down the corridor. The heels of her shoes clang against the floor with each step, echoing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking my moment of freedom, I rush down the stairs and reach for my shoes and coat. Someone’s voice calls to me from behind, but I ignore it and practically sprint my way out of the kitchen side door as if the devil himself is chasing after me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I needed some air. I needed to get away from this house for a while From </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>voice. All I can think about are his words and the way he’d made me feel. Even though he wasn’t even a real human, he'd been my first ever sexual experience with another being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And I'd enjoyed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, Christ... I was never going to live this down. Ever. But for now, there was only one place where I could go to escape him, one of the few places where he couldn’t follow…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Outside. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>